Darth Maul
'''Darth Maul '''is a Sith and a character from the Star Wars franchise. Background Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Darth Maul was an apprentice to the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. He is first seen as a hologram before Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, and was then sent to kill Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi so that they could not interfere in the Invasion of Naboo. Sidious instructed him to move against them before the Queen so taking her into custody would be easier. He flies to Tatooine and used probes to locate the Jedi. When one of the probes return, Maul then boards a speeder and attacked Qui-Gon in the desert, intending to finish him and then kill Obi-Wan. However, Qui-Gon fought back and escaped with his allies aboard his fighter, foiling Maul's attempts. Soon after, Sidious sent him to Naboo to assist the Trade Federation and destroy the Jedi, having been instructed to let the Naboo make the first move. After they enter the room he was in, he confronts them and the three Force-users begin to duel. The ferocious clash leads them into the Theed Generator Complex, where Maul separates Obi-Wan via energy walls and fought Qui-Gon near a melting pit. Maul defeated and killed the latter by stunning him with a jab to his torso. Obi-Wan pounced on the Sith Lord furiously, eventually destroying one half of Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. However, this left him vulnerable to a sudden counterattack that ended with Darth Maul Force-pushing him over the edge of a vast reactor shaft. However, Obi-Wan grabbed on to a power nozzle and calmed himself. Maul kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber into the shaft. As Maul began to taunt him, Obi-Wan used the Force to grab Qui-Gon's lightsaber and jumped up behind him, slicing him in half and sending him tumbling down the shaft to his presumed death. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Witches of the Mist Obi-Wan came to Master Yoda and Mace Windu as they show him a hologram of Savage which he assumed it was Darth Maul, the Sith Lord he thought he killed on Naboo. On Dathomir, Mother Talzin tasked Savage Oppress with finding his long-lost brother. Brothers Darth Maul was seen on Lothol Minor when he was found by his brother Savage. Revenge Goals * Kill Qui-Gon Jinn (succeeded) * Kill Satine Kryze (succeeded) Trivia * He is Mac's hated enemy. * In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, he is voiced by Sam Witwer, who also voiced Starkiller (The Force Unleashed). *According to Maul, he killed Mac's brother and Mac left Maul for dead on Naboo. *Maul will face Kion and the Lion Guard in Wrath of the Shadow Collective. *He even appears in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. Gallery 1218610E-D944-4196-B4E9-8BAC3D3A3ACE.jpeg|Maul with his cybernetic legs EEBBBD29-666D-42C5-A8E4-4A2FC5883625.png|Maul's new look in the Clone Wars 0E3552BC-9E11-435F-A9C1-747E819121DF.png|Maul's first defeat Category:Lightsabermen Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:The Sith Category:Swordsmen Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Mac's Enemies Category:Star Wars Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Trakeena's Recruits Category:Force-Sensitive characters Category:Brothers Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Survivors Category:Males Category:Duelists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters